1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer, more particularly, to a computer which effectively overcomes the limit on a memory storage capacity, saves the space of a mainboard, and decreases the weight thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general computer includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a main memory, a BIOS ROM, and a hard disk drive (HDD) that are memory devices, etc. The main memory is mutually connected with the CPU through a main bus called a host bus. Also, the hard disk drive (HDD) is mutually connected with the CPU through a general-purpose input-output bus (for example, PCI, IDE BUS, etc.).
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer will be briefly described. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional computer includes a CPU 1, a graphics memory control hub (hereinafter called GMCH) 2 which communicates with a display module 3 and a main memory 4 while being connected with the CPU 1, via a host bus (HOST BUS). An input/output control hub (hereinafter called ICH) 5 communicates with a peripheral component interconnection (PCI) controller 6, a USB controller 7, a LAN controller 8, a BIOS ROM 9, an IO controller 10, and an IDE controller 11 while being connected with the GMCH 2 via a PCI bus (PCI BUS). The IDE controller 11 plays a role of functioning as an interface between the ICH 5 and a hard disk drive (HDD) 12. The HDD 12 is an auxiliary storage device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the main memory 4 and the HDD 12 are effectively managed through a memory management unit including the GMCH 2, the ICH 5, etc. That is, the memory management unit including the GMCH 2 and the ICH 5 is operated under the control of the CPU 1 and performs writing and reading operations for the main memory 4 and the HDD 12.
The GMCH 2 performs function of a video controller (not shown) and controls the display module 3. The main memory 4 has a video memory region on and from which video information, such as graphic images and data for handling 3D images, is written and read, respectively, and which is used in correspondence to an image processing procedure of the GMCH 2 in addition to the processing information corresponding to the information processing procedure of the CPU 1.
Recently, while the computer industry is remarkably developing, the task which handles large-capacity processing information or video information gradually increases. However, the above-described conventional computer has been confronted by many restrictions on the storage capacity at the time of implementing the main memory 4. Moreover, according to the size of the mainboard on which the main memory 4 is mounted, the conventional computer has the limitation on the implementation thereof. Also, the conventional computer has the limitation on active countermeasures to memory types, which are rapidly changed and modified.